The Diamond Necklace
by lilyplouisa
Summary: Old, somewhat lame, and discontinued. A Tenchi MuyoDigimon crossover. A mysterious girl with no memory takes up residence with Tenchi and the other girls.
1. The Accident

The Diamond Necklace  
A Digimon/Tenchi Muyo Crossover  
By Louisa  
  
  
  
It was raining heavily.  
  
No,no, that's not it at all. . . Let me try this again.  
  
There might as well have been a score of African elephants can-canning on the roof. The rain fell unsteadily, one moment pounding on the muddy ground, another moment drizzling like icing onto a cake.   
  
Inside the Masaki household, a fire crackled appealingly. It lit up the whole living room and cast shadows across our faces.  
  
Despite this it was freezing. Had to be at least fifty below, even indoors. A miracle that the rain hadn't turned to snow.  
  
All of us were wearing orange thermosuits that Washu had made. We huddled miserably, basically ignoring each other, struggling for warmth.  
  
Sasami lay stomach down on the floor, reading one of Grandfather's books. Ryo-ohki, looking out of place in her very small orange suit, was shivering atop Sasami's head. Ayeka was sitting feverishly nearby, holding her head in her hands and rocking back and forth. Mihoshi was strewn across the floor snoring with her limbs flailing in the air. Kiyone sat next to Dad and Grandpa and Asami and Kamadake stood frozen in the center of the room. Washu was lost in her lab and Ryoko, of course, was clinging desperately to my arm.  
  
For once I let her. What else was I supposed to do? It was too cold even to move. So there I was, sitting tensely on the couch with a space pirate connected to me and missing Sakuya so much it hurt. (a/n see author's note at the end of fic)  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
The road was iced over and the snow fell heavily. The woman moved the car slowly and cautiously. She was leaning forward and gripping the wheel, tawny eyes squinted in concentration. Her medium brown hair was swept back in a high ponytail and covered by a fuzzy red hat. She wore a crimson pea coat and black slacks, accented by combat boots and gold makeup. To finish it off, a thin silver chain rested comfortably about her neck. A tiny charm hung from it; a tiny, diamond-encrusted charm made in the shape of a. . . well, you can't know that yet.  
  
The woman twirled the wheel suddenly as a shape loomed in front of her. A dark shape with. . .with wings.  
  
She closed her eyes in fear.  
  
There was the sound of breaking glass.  
  
And then. . . nothing.  
  
  
  
~*~  
A/N Short, but it introduces the key elements of da ficcie.  
  
About the Sakuya thing-I'm not really a Sakuya supporter and I prefer "Tenchi Muyo" above "Tenchi in Tokyo" but this is sort-of a meld of the three Tenchi shows so bear with me. And don't worry, it'll probably end up exactly how you like it: that is, Tenchi/Ryoko! ^.^  
  
Who do YOU think the woman is? Tell me cuz I wanna see if I did this right. . .  
  
I LOVE DASHES!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really need one? You know all the disclaimer crap.  
  
Read and Review Pleaz? 


	2. A New Name

*********  
The Diamond Necklace-Part Two  
*********  
  
Tenchi Masaki was walking to school. He was clad in a heavy, dark-blue parka due to the weather. His bag was slung over his shoulder and he trudged along, depressed.   
  
Why me, he thought, why am I the one stuck with seven women in my house, all of whom are in love with me and none of whom I love?   
  
And in that fateful moment, Tenchi Masaki saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He turned. And gasped.   
  
A pink convertible had crashed into Grandfather's oak tree and a woman was slumped over the wheel.  
  
It was totaled. The car, I mean. It looked terrible.   
  
Tenchi, of course, rushed over, opened the door and shook the unconsious girl. Desperately.   
  
She opened her eyes. "Wha-" she said. "What happened?"  
  
Oh shit, Tenchi thought. She's beautiful.   
  
"You were in a car crash." he said quietly.   
  
The woman just looked at him.  
  
Amnesia, Tenchi realized. And sighed.  
  
"You'd better come to my house." He helped her up and half-carried her home.   
  
*********  
  
"Hello? 911? I'd like to report a missing person. . . ."  
  
*********  
  
"Another freeloader? But Tenchi-"  
  
"He's right, Miss Ryoko. This woman must be cured and there's no other place to take her."  
  
"Me and Ryo-ohki will cook her something to eat!"  
  
"Hmm. I'll see if I can figure anything out. Everyone stay OUT of my lab."  
  
"Yes, Washu."  
  
She blinked, looking around. Who were these people? Who was SHE?   
  
"Now, since she doesn't know her name, we'll have to give her one!" said Noboyuko.   
  
"Rat-scum prick."   
  
"MISS RYOKO! Now, how about something more appropriate, like Rika or Chitaru or Tarishu?"  
  
"I know! We'll call her Mira! Cuz it means miracle!" shouted Sasami.  
  
Tenchi smiled. He liked it.  
  
"Mira it is."   
  
"Mira." she said quietly.  
  
"I'm Tenchi." he told her. "And this is Ryoko, this is Aeyaka, that's Sasami, the cabbit is Ryo-ohki, Washu's the red-haired one, that's my dad, Noboyoko and this is my grandfather, Yosho. Everyone, this is Mira."  
  
"Hi," said the girl nervously. The woman with the blue hair, Ryoko, wasn't it?, was glaring at her. Why?   
  
*********  
  
"Now, stand over there." said Washu. "I'm going to try this new machine."  
  
Mira stood.   
  
Washu pressed a few buttons, typed in a code, pressed some more buttons and pulled a switch.   
  
Flash of light.   
  
"Name?"  
  
"Mira?"  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"I don't know. . . ."  
  
"Do you remember anything about your past?"  
  
"No. . . ."  
  
Flash!  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No . . . ."  
  
Washu sighed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that something is hindering you from your memory. Sit down, I'm going to have to perform some tests."  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Hmm. Plot thickens. Well. . .who IS she? What do ya'll Digimon fans think?   
  
Romance-y stuff next!  
  
Disclaimer: *shrug* What do you WANT me to say? I don't own anything. 


	3. The Romance Begins

*********  
The Diamond Necklace-Part Three  
*********  
  
"Mira?"  
  
"Yes, Tenchi?"   
  
"Umm. . .would you. . . I . . . if we . . . . ."  
  
"What is it, Tenchi?"  
  
Mira was settling in to her new home, and now she looked at Tenchi with some concern. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I. . . ." Tenchi closed his eyes tightly and said, "Would you like to go on a date with me?"  
  
"Sure!" Mira said brightly, and she hugged Tenchi around the middle. "I would LOVE to!"  
  
Tenchi grinned.   
  
"How's Friday night?"  
  
*********  
  
Ryoko smiled bitterly at Mira. "That's all right."  
  
"I know you love Tenchi." Mira whispered. "But so do I."  
  
Ryoko just looked at her. "Well, thank you for telling me."  
  
Mira grinned. "Anytime!"  
  
She spun on her heels and left.   
  
Ryoko glared evilly at the spot in which she'd been standing.   
  
"All right." she said. "That's it. Mira is going down."  
  
Pause.  
  
"Ryo-ohki!"  
  
The cabbit skidded into view.  
  
"We're leaving. Now."  
  
"Mrow?"  
  
"Too bad."  
  
So the cabbit changed into her spaceship self and the two headed off into deep space.  
  
*********  
  
"Tenchi? I have to speak with you."  
  
Tenchi stood up and followed the scientist down to her labs.   
  
"What is it, Washu?"  
  
Washu stared seriously at Tenchi.  
  
"It's about Mira."   
  
"What about her?" Tenchi replied immediately.   
  
"There's. . . .something stopping her from remembering her past. And it's not natural."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tenchi asked, eyes wide with concern.  
  
"Like someone wanted her to forget it."  
  
"Then we have to try and stop them!"   
  
But he wasn't really so sure. He didn't know if he wanted Mira to remember. He thought it might take her from him and he could never live with that.  
  
"I'm working on it." Washu continued. "I'm tracing the block through my comput-"  
  
"RYO-OHKI'S MISSING!" Sasami shouted. "RYO-OHKI'S MISSING!"   
  
  
A/N: Oh dear. What'll Tenchi do when he figures out Ryoko's missing? Well, next time, we MIGHT just figure out. Or maybe I'll go back to Odaiba.   
  
So, who do you think it is NOW?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. 


	4. Bad Timing

Yosho, Nobiyuki, Washuu, Kiyone, Tenchi, Mira and Ayeka sat in the living room of the Masaki household.  
  
"She LEFT???!!! Ooooooh, that woman! I have never met anyone so - so - so - Aargh!"  
  
"Hmm," Washuu said thoughtfully as the Jurai princess turned red with anger. "I s'pose-" she muttered , then broke off.  
  
"That poor woman! I didn't think she'd take it like this!" Mira sighed.   
  
"Take what?" the rest said immediately.  
  
Tenchi Masaki sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed in anger and confusion. 'Why did she go?' he thought. 'All this time, she's been here. Through Sakuya and everything else that's happened to us. Why did she leave now?'  
  
The young man felt both like crying and like destroying something. A night ago he had been so sure that Mira was the only girl for him but now, of course, he was having second thoughts. Blinking back tears, he began to meditate.  
  
But, you see, here it gets more complicated.   
  
Sasami and Mihoshi ran into the room. "It's Sakuya! She's awake!" Sasami grinned.   
  
Blink.  
  
"What?" Tenchi said disbelievingly, eyes widening.  
  
"But that's impossible!" Washuu shouted.   
  
"Who's Sakuya?" Mira asked, and right on cue---  
  
The front door creaked open and an unmistakable girl stepped into the room.   
  
"Hi, everyone!" she smiled. "Hi, Tenchi!"  
  
Tenchi fell over in a dead faint.   
  
Nobiyuki and Yosho sighed. "Poor Tenchi." Nobiyuki whispered, but half-heartedly. He himself would LOVE to be surrounded by so many beautiful women.  
  
"Erm, what's going on?" wondered a clueless Mira.   
  
A/N: Short. So what?  
  
Disclaimer: don't own nothing. 


End file.
